


Competition

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere near the end of the Spring semester. Adam runs into his boyfriend Kurt at an audition and realizes they are going for the same part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

  
“Why, hello there, handsome,” Kurt’s bright voice chirruped.

Adam turned with a laugh and fanned himself with his script. “You! What are you doing here, Kurt? I thought you worked tonight?”

“Well, theatre is work. I don’t work at the money-making work tonight.” He leaned against the wall beside Adam and narrowed his eyes. “Which _kind of_ makes it sound like I’m an after hours escort...”

Adam chuckled again and scooted closer to Kurt. He wore some kind of brightly scented cologne that was earthy but also carried light notes of citrus and spice. Adam leaned over, breathing in the scent of the cologne mingled with Kurt’s body.

“Well, it’s a delight to see you here. Are you... Oh, I must’ve gotten my wires a bit crossed. You’re here for the audition, too?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Kurt seemed a bit less excited. “What... Are you trying out for...?”

“I thought I might go against type. Give the Devil a go,” Adam joked. He had no belief that he could manage the part of Mephistopheles; there was too much of the score that was out of his range, but he could always try. The dialogue seemed fun, and he’d be aces at the snatches of comedy therein.

“Wait.” Kurt raised a brow. “Do you expect me to believe that the Devil is _against_ type for you?”

“Damn! You’ve seen behind my charade.”

“I knew that those wool beanies were hiding horns, or something.”

“I’m just your average horny devil, I reckon.” Adam grinned widely at Kurt’s teasing, but the corners of his mouth faltered as he saw how forced Kurt’s tight smile was. “What is it?”  
 “Nothing.” Kurt shook his head. “When do you go in? We could work on your part?”

Adam’s brow wrinkled, and he sucked in his cheeks a moment before draping his arm over Kurt’s shoulders and sliding down the wall with him. Kurt laughed softly as they went to the floor together, then leaned into Adam’s shoulder.

“What part were you going to try for?” Adam asked.

“Oh... I don’t know... Maybe I’ll try for a part in the chorus.”

“Well. That’s bollocks.”

“The chorus is important. And bonus? I could dress up like a demon.”

“As fun as that might be, it hardly answers my question. What part _were_ you going to try for?”

Kurt shook his head quickly. “I was going to try for Mephistopheles, too, but... I’ll just do something else.”

“I don’t _own_ the part, you know,” Adam objected. “You ought to try out. You’d be marvelous.”

Kurt held his hands up. “No, no... No, no, no, no. I’ve done the ‘audition competing against my dreamy boyfriend’ thing before, and it only ends in tears.” He shrugged his head to the side. “And laughter. Only in reverse order. I’ll stick with swaying in the background for now.”

Adam frowned more deeply as he let Kurt’s words dwell in his mind. “I think I want that story,” he said gently. “But quite honestly, Kurt, the singing on this part is a reach for me. You should try it. You’ll _get_ it, and there will be other parts for me. We don’t have to compete with one another, and there’s no reason you ought to bow out now, just because I fancied the idea of being the Devil.”

Kurt’s brows knit together, and his baffled expression was more than a little painful.

“Take the part,” Adam urged again.

“Are you serious?”

“Dear heart,” Adam kissed the side of Kurt’s forehead, then whispered, “I’d _love_ to hear you sing these songs. With your range, you know, and... just the look of you...” He chuckled. “You’re lovely inside and out. It would truly make the audience realize that this character was once an _angel_.”

Kurt dipped his head and mouthed “thank you.” He sucked in his lower lip, then looked up at Adam, scrunching his nose and quirking his lips to the side, and asked, “Are you sure?

“I’m _positive_.” Adam waved a hand in the air. “There’ll be another play and other parts, and I hadn’t set my heart on this one, anyway; I haven’t the skill for it. And anyway, It love _you_ more than I love the idea of being a star.”

He touched the end of Kurt’s nose with the tip of his finger, and wondered as Kurt’s eyes grew, and his forehead unwrinkled.

“Yeah?” Adam leaned in a little closer and smiled as Kurt reached for his hand, threaded their fingers together, and looked at them intertwined with a seriousness. “Kurt. I would never ask you to hide your light just to make mine look like it burned brighter.”

Kurt watched him for a moment with eyes wide and a bit shiny with gratitude that wasn’t entirely necessary. Then said, “Are you saying you wish you were more flaming?”

“Ha! Obviously!”

Adam pinched his eyes shut and ducked his head down to catch the corner of Kurt’s mouth with his lips. Kurt reached up with his free hand and touched the side of Adam’s face. A little pink tip of tongue moved over his lips, and his smile came easy and fluid.

“I lo... I happen to love your singing. Your tone is so warm. You bring every song your sing to life,” Kurt declared.

“I... What?”

“You said you don’t have the skill for the part, and I don’t believe you,” Kurt declared, his eyes pinning Adam down. “But I appreciate you pushing me to do this. I... I really, _really_ do.”

He gave Adam’s lips a quick but firm kiss. “But if you think you’re not good enough, you’re _wrong_ , buddy. You’re just yourself. We’ll find a part for you to go for, and I’ll drill you on vocals until you can walk into that audition _knowing_ that your flame is the brightest.”

“Oh, _will_ you?”

“I’m _ruthless._ ”

Their lips came together again, soft this time, but deep and warm, and Adam let his hand fall to Kurt’s slim waist. As they pulled back, Adam touched his forehead to Kurt’s, and just stared into his brilliant gray-blue eyes.

“Come along, lovely,” Adam encouraged quietly. He rose with Kurt’s hand in his. “Let’s get you ready to take this audition by storm.”


End file.
